


Astronauta

by brunacezario



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunacezario/pseuds/brunacezario
Summary: Close to their year-anniversary of dating, Sam finds out something about herself and decides to hide it from Lena. Not knowing how to deal with such information and not wanting to involve Lena in her mess, Sam decides to ask for a space.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Astronauta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [something_unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/gifts).
  * A translation of [Astronauta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754317) by brunacezario. 



> If this oneshot exists it's thanks to Dilsinho, this wonderful Brazilian singer responsible for the Reigncorp soundtrack. And because of Julia who doesn't leave me alone and keeps asking for fics 24/7. Hope you like it.
> 
> Have a great reading!
> 
> [ _LISTEN TO ASTRONAUT BY DILSINHO_ ](https://t.co/bUSNuRrpin)

The first raindrops fell on the roof of the house. The noise was perfect for a peaceful night's sleep. However, it was still late afternoon. Gradually, the rain began to intensify. The lightning flash was seen far out the window and, shortly thereafter, the sound of thunder.

Samantha Arias watched the rain fall through the window. The glass was all spattered and a little foggy, but she still had an excellent view of the storm that fell outside those windows.

Another thunder.

With the noise, memories of rainy days like that. The movies under the covers with popcorn and lots of laughter. The traffic when the rain caught them halfway. Instead of complaining or honking like most drivers, they simply turned on the radio and sang all the music they played. The love nights with the noise of rain being the only soundtrack.

They had many stories with rain involved.

They did.

"When are you going home?" Alura's voice echoed through the room. Sam let out a long breath that she had been holding for some time since the memories started and turned around. She found Kara's mother with two cups of tea in her hand. She smiled. A sad, affected smile, but still a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving your company, but..." She handed Sam a mug. The brunette thanked her with a low "thank you". "I believe you have nothing else to do here."

"I like it here." Sam said. Alura tilted her head slightly to the side, in a clear gesture that she said that she did not believe a single word of what Samantha said. Sam chuckled through her nose and turned back to the window. The rain had eased, but still she could see the waterfalls. "It's beautiful when it rains."

"Sam..." Alura stopped beside Samantha. "What are you looking for?"

"A time machine, perhaps?" She gave a humorless laugh. "I..." She shook her head. "I fucked up and I don't know if she will ever..."

"Moving here definitely won't bring you any answers." Alura smiled complacently.

"Ruby would hate it here." This time the laughter came out with a little humor, being even responsible for getting a laugh from Alura. "If it was you..."

"I would go back to National City and try one of the many apologies that I know has crossed your mind." Alura replied. "An apology a day, until she says she won't apologize or decide to give you a second chance."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Sam's question came out fearfully. Her biggest nightmare was to talk to Lena and such a conversation would decree their definitive end.

"I don’t know." Alura lifted her shoulders. "But isn't it better to have an answer than to live in uncertainty?"

It had been a little over fifteen days since Samantha had traveled to Argo City. What was a trip to find out more about her origin had become a trip to escape the definitive conversation she would have with Lena. The instant she stepped on Earth, her relationship was likely to end.

A relationship that had begun just over a year ago, days after Lena managed to help Sam get rid of Reign.

_“Please, don’t.” Sam wrapped her arms around Lena's body, squeezing her in a tight hug. Her friend's sad eyes were killing her. That farewell was by far worse than the farewell from five years ago. “I...”_

_“I know you need this.” Lena said, but without mentioning that she would leave Sam's arms at some point. “A fresh start. I just hate it being...”_

_“I'm going to Metropolis, Lena, not to the end of the world.” She said in a relaxed tone in an attempt to improve the mood of that farewell. It failed miserably, for the instant she said her destiny, her heart ached and the urge to cry became stronger._

_“How many more times will I have to say goodbye to you?”_

_The two hugged more tightly. Sam ran a hand through Lena's hair, as if it was less strange to touch it than running her fingers over the entire length of Lena's face, memorizing detail by detail to keep with her until the day she will see Lena and do everything again and was breaking free of the embrace calmly, without any hurry even not having Lena in her arms, even if it was only in that hug of farewell._

_“Thanks.” Sam didn't resist and passed her hand over Lena's face. The affection was received with a sad smile, but at no time did Lena think of stepping back. “For everything.” Sam sent Lena a sad smile and took a step back._

_Lena shook her head slightly, saying with a gesture that Sam had nothing to be thankful for. For her, Lena did it all over again without even thinking twice or the consequences._

_Sam felt that something was still missing from that farewell, so she walked back to Lena and placed a chaste kiss on her face. The sensation did not pass and, seeing Lena's new sad smile, Sam's heart squeezed._

_Except there was nothing she could do to make that sensation go away. So, she took a few steps away from Lena, took the suitcase by the handle, and when she was about to leave the house that would no longer be hers the minute she got into the taxi, she heard Lena call out her name._

_“You asked not to, but...” Lena gave a humorless laugh. “I will never forgive myself if I don't ask.”_

_"Lena..." Sam closed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to look at Lena's expression when she asked._

_“Please, don’t go.” Lena's tone of voice was pleading, trembling due to the cry she held. Lena's green eyes stared at Sam, begging her not to go._

_And it was that look that Samantha saw the instant she opened her eyes._

_At the same moment, the anguish that was taking over Sam's chest disappeared, as well as the feeling that something was missing. To be honest, Samantha had no idea what was missing until she heard Lena's request. She could try to deceive herself by saying that she was going to change cities to start a new life, because of the bitter memories that National City brought, but whenever she thought of the city, Lena was the first person that crossed her mind. The connection that started with the reunion. All the moments they passed together from the lightest to the most painful. Regardless of what Reign caused, having Lena by her side gave her the strength to get through it without having to change cities. She just didn't want to throw that weight on Lena's back. Her friend had done enough to stay by her side, returning her to normal life, she couldn't wait for Lena to ask her to stay. Lena should probably need a fresh start, too._

_Only Lena didn't have to. She had already started over twice, and none of them had Sam beside her. So, she couldn't miss another opportunity. She left her happiness aside once, she would not leave it again. In fact, she would only leave, if Sam really wanted to go._

_“Lena...”_

_“I will understand, really, if you really have to go, but...” A tear trickled down Lena's face. “Please, don’t go. Stay here with me. I promise I will help you get over it. We can do this together, Sam. Just…" Lena shrugged. “Please.”_

_“I...”_

_The taxi driver honked his horn._

_Sam looked at the door, breaking eye contact with Lena. More tears streamed down the CEO's face. The break in eye contact said a lot. Sam wanted to go. Lena wasn’t going to stop her. She did what her heart told her to do, but if Sam's heart didn't feel the same or if her friend's head was so messed up that she didn't have room for it at the moment, Lena understood, however that wouldn't stop her heart from breaking into a thousand pieces._

_The taxi driver honked his horn again._

_Sam closed her eyes briefly in an act of courage, let go of the suitcase handle and strode towards Lena, throwing herself into the brunette's arms and ending the distance between the two of them with a kiss._

Since then, Lena and Sam have been together.

Samantha had sold the house and the fine for breach of contract for repentance was very high, being better to buy a new house. Lena gave her girlfriend two options: she paid the fine or they could both look for a place to live together with Ruby.

For many couples, this could be an extremely hasty step, but not for them. Although it was six years since the last time they were together, with the past few months, they saw that nothing had changed. They were older, more mature, they had grown in many ways, but the feeling they had for each other remained intact, so why postpone something that would be inevitable? If it was to make it work, they would go with everything.

A year later, they were still together and increasingly in love.

“Hey.” Sam came up behind Lena in the kitchen, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. “The smell is good.”

“I hope the taste is too.” Lena turned and placed a quick kiss on Sam's lips. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” With a smile, Sam watched Lena put the last pancake she prepared on the plate. “Excited?”

"They are teenagers who wanted to be anywhere but in a lecture on finance, so..." Sam shook her head.

“At least you have a pretty face. This should get a little attention.” Lena said in an amused tone. Sam replied with a frown. The CEO laughed, causing her girlfriend to laugh too. Then they kissed. That was always the end of games and teasing. It always ended in kisses. “I made a reservation for next Friday.”

“What's the occasion?”

“Seriously?” Lena crossed her arms, glaring at Sam. Her girlfriend laughed.

“Of course I know what the occasion is.” Sam pulled Lena around the waist, bringing her girlfriend closer to her. “One year.” She smiled in love. “Finally the time in our favor.”

“And today makes a year that…” Lena did not complete. The lack of words made Sam understand what she was referring to.

“Thanks.” Sam opened a small smile. “If it wasn’t for you…”

“I did what any emotional woman would do.” Lena said in an amused tone. “And I would do it again as many times as necessary just so we can live this.” She stretched her arms showing the room she occupied, but in fact she was referring to the life they had built in the last year.

Sam gave an emotional smile. Touching that subject still made her emotional. Although those were the worst months of her life, she could not see what went on as something totally bad. Now she understood that Reign did all those things, she would never be able to kill anyone. By the time she became aware of it, she managed to gradually leave the bad feeling of carrying all the atrocities that Reign did on her back. If it weren't for Reign's appearance, maybe she and Lena wouldn't have found their way back to each other. She was sorry for the damage that Reign caused, but she was grateful that, out of such a bad situation, a loving relationship had emerged.

To have continued a relationship full of love.

The two exchanged a long kiss.

“Every day now.” Roby growled. “Who can handle it?”

“I preferred it when you were younger.” Sam commented.” “You were our biggest shipper.”

“And I still am. I just don't have the stomach for this…” She gestured with an open hand for both of them. “Everyday. It will be a year and you continue to be like a walking diabetes.”

“This is called love, kid.” Lena replied. Sam smiled, hugged Lena sideways and kissed her cheek making Ruby roll her eyes. “One day you will understand.”

“I really hope I don’t.” Ruby took a strawberry from the jar and took a bite. “Can we go?” She said with a mouthful. “I don't want to be late.”

“Will you let me have breakfast alone?” Sam crossed her arms. “I was once more loved in this family.”

“That's why I made your breakfast.” Lena quickly kissed Sam's lips. “Good lecture.” She picked up her purse on the counter. “See you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Sam replied with a little smile. “I love you too, Rubs.”

‘Yeah... Me too.” The teenager replied with indifference. “See you later.”

A year ago, Samantha Arias could not feel anything other than an immense happiness. Of course, like anyone else, she felt angry, sadness by a specific event or upset, but nothing that would last long. Lena was able to make her day better. The family they were building filled their hearts with happiness and a lot of love. Because of that, the only thing Samantha knew how to do was smile. She had no reason not to smile.

So, smiling, Sam helped herself with some pancakes, put the honey on top and decorated it with some strawberries.

As she picked up her plate, she heard a hum. Sam dropped her plate on the counter and raised both hands to her head.

The buzz got louder.

“Come on kids! Or we'll be late!”

Sam clasped her hands to her head, wincing. Why did it look like her neighbor was inside her head?

“She really doesn’t suspect anything?”

This time it was Ruby's voice that Sam heard. What did she not suspect? And why did Ruby look like she was right in front of her eyes? She could hear her daughter's voice clearly. It was like she was inside the house.

The absurdly loud sounds did not stop. Sam could hear dogs barking; car horns; a couple fighting; mother and daughter fighting; a traffic accident; a call for help.

With each new sound, Sam writhed in pain. What was happening? In addition to what she heard it sounded like it came from inside her house, the loud, often high-pitched sound was giving her a tremendous headache.

Every time she heard something new, Sam begged it to stop. Regardless of what was going on, she couldn't handle it now.

Or never.

She enjoyed her life the way it was. For the first time in a long time, she was complete. Most importantly, she could see genuine happiness in Lena's eyes.

Over the months, Sam noticed many changes in Lena. Her girlfriend smiled more, made more jokes and seemed to be extremely lighter. As if she had accepted that it was not wrong to have a little happiness in life. The last thing Sam wanted to do was screw this up.

After a few agonizing minutes, Samantha stopped listening to everything that happened around her. The brunette went to the bathroom and washed her face with lots of cold water. Sam looked at herself in the mirror, finding only a listless face due to the severe headache she felt. She took two aspirin pills and took a deep breath, mentally asking for it not to happen again.

**

The beginning of the lecture was not as expected for an auditorium full of senior students. Most did seem interested in what Sam was saying and the other part managed to pretend very well - probably because of her pretty face.

“The Cash flow basically serves...” The sound of someone chewing gum deconcentrated Sam. “For...” She looked around the auditorium looking for whoever made that uncomfortable noise. Some students started looking at Samantha with confusion. “It serves...” More students started to look at each other, without understanding what was happening. In all that lecture time, Sam showed nothing but excellent diction. That and her sense of humor turned a lecture that seemed to be unbearable to bear for something even interesting. “You…” She pointed to the back of the auditorium on her right side. “You.” A boy pointed at himself, muttering a "me?". “Yes, you. Can you please throw that gum away? It is…”

The boy murmured an apology and spat the gum on a piece of paper. She could see in the boy's expression how alarmed he was by the call of attention he received. The auditorium was huge. All the senior students at the school were there and he was sitting a long way from Sam. How could the noise of his teeth chewing gum have bothered her, even though he wasn't chewing with his mouth open?

The noise of the boy chewing gum was just the beginning. Sam began to hear whispers from several students, a mix so loud that she couldn't pay attention or understand a single subject. Samantha also heard fingers snapping, noises of fingers typing message... All this as if the noise came from her own head. It was a hell of a sound.

Sam had to apologize and ask for a break to drink some water. This time her head didn't hurt like it did the first time. Now Sam just felt the pain of hearing things she shouldn't have heard.

After a while, Sam returned to the auditorium. Everything seemed to be back to normal, at least with her hearing, so, Sam started to worry. She thought that at home it was just an isolated event, but it happened again at school...

With the end of the lecture, Sam went directly to the DEO. If her suspicions were correct, she needed to find out before it was too late.

“Sam!” Alex couldn't hide her surprise when she saw the brunette. “It's everything alright?”

“That's what I came to find out.” Sam replied with a little fear. “Is there anywhere we can...?”

Alex directed her friend to the infirmary as it was the closest location and would give the two a little privacy.

“What happened?” Alex asked, closing the door behind him.

“I need you to arrest me.” Sam replied.

“You need me...” Alex laughed. “Why do you need me to arrest you?”

“I think Reign's back.” Sam poured out bluntly. “I...” She leaned against one of the stretchers and let out a long, exhausted breath. “I don't know if I can get through this again, Alex.” She added with despair in her tone of voice.

“That's impossible, Sam.” Alex tried to calm his friend. “We managed to get rid of Reign. Forever.”

“If that's true, why am I hearing car accidents miles away? The despair in Sam's voice continued. “Or listening to conversations that I shouldn't listen to because they're not happening on my side? If it's not Reign, there's something wrong with me, Alex. And I want you to, please, find out.”

“Okay, I'll...” Alex spread her hands asking Sam to calm down. “I'm going to do some tests, but I'm sure that whatever is happening to you has nothing to do with Reign.”

“Great.” Sam smirked and pure relief. “Right...” She extended her wrists. Alex looked at her with confusion. “Shaw we?”

“We don't need to go anywhere.” Alex nodded at the bed behind Sam. “You will lie there.”

“No, Alex, I need to...”

“You need to hear me.” Alex directed Sam's body so that she lay on the bed. “It is not Reign and, if it is, we are now prepared for it. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay.” Even grudgingly, Sam lay on the bed. “Where do we start?”

Alex did several tests on Sam. The main one was the blood test. If there was an anomaly in the brunette, it would now be possible to find out only with a blood sample. However, to make Sam calmer, Alex also turned her on several devices. If there was any suspicious activity "inside" Sam would find out while they waited for the exams.

Some time later, Alex returned with the results of the exams. Sam sat on the bed, very apprehensive. She was sure there was something wrong with her, and the last time she had that feeling, she found that she shared her body with a worldkiller. Regardless of what was going on, Sam just hoped it wouldn't be Reign's return.

“So...” Alex sat on a bench next to the bed that Sam was in and hit the folder with the results of the exams on her leg. “Why did you come to me instead of Lena?”

“I didn't mean to worry her.” Sam replied. The first person who crossed her mind to talk about it was her girlfriend, but she didn't want to burst the bubble they were in. She would turn to Alex first, and if her friend didn't find out what was wrong, she would go to Lena. “Lena, literally, did everything to save me on the last time, I don’t want to...” She shook her head in negative.

“Right.” Alex sent Sam a complacent smile and opened the folder with the results of the exams.

A disturbing silence washed over the infirmary for a few seconds. Sam's hands were sweating and her heart was beating uncontrollably inside her chest. The brunette's breathing became irregular with every second of silence that passed. She just wanted some good news.

“It's not Reign.” Alex immediately tried to put an end to Sam's despair.

Samantha blew out a sigh, relieved. If it wasn't Reign, whatever it was, she would be able to cope.

“What do I have, then?”

“Kryptonian DNA.” Alex replied as if it was nothing much.

“This is impossible!” Sam exclaimed. Despair taking over her again. “Reign was the Kryptonian, I...” She shook her head in denial.

“Technically, you two were.” Alex explained. “You were raised in Krypton with Reign, Sam.”

“Lena did all the tests.” Sam said a little stunned. “There was no trace of Kryptonian DNA in me.”

“A year ago.” Alex continued. “With the split, it looked like all the Kryptonian DNA went with Reign, but that's not exactly what happened. Your cells have been redoing all this time.”

“Redoing...” Sam frowned, more confused than before. “How so?”

“Rewriting your Kryptonian DNA.” Alex simplified. “You were never human, Sam. Even without Reign, you're still Kryptonian. The proof is here.” Alex shook the folder in her hand.

“And what does that mean?” Sam asked. The brunette carried a mixture of confusion and despair on her face.

“That you will start to develop the same powers as Supergirl.” Alex said naturally. “Super hearing is just the beginning.”

“Not that...” Sam got up from the bed and started pacing. “This can’t be happening. I'm not a hero, I...” She ran her hands through her hair, stunned.

“You don't have to be a hero if you don't want to.” Alex used a calm tone of voice. She wanted to show Sam that this was not the end of the world. “But you will need to learn to control all powers. Kara can teach you.”

“I...” Sam shook her head. “This…” She laughed nervously. “This can’t be happening.”

“Sam…” Alex tried to put her hand on Sam's arm, but the brunette escaped the touch.

“Thanks Alex, but I...” Sam walked towards the exit of the infirmary. “I need to go.”

The rest of Sam's day was filled with questions.

The last time she was informed that she had superpowers she believed it would be a good thing, that she could be like the superheroes Ruby admired. It was the beginning of a dream that went completely wrong. Her superpowers were not a blessing, much less served to help others. The superpowers she received were a Greek gift and were not even hers. Along with super-strength and laser vision came a worldkiller that almost destroyed her life.

After Reign, Sam decided that she would be a hero in her own way. She would be a good example for her daughter, help with more charities, continue to recycle trash, treat people well and have something that most superheroes did not have: love.

When superheroes had love, they were always divided between that love and the life of the savior of the world.

Sam didn't want that.

She could finally live her story with Lena. She didn't want anything to be in the middle of it. Alex said that she didn't need to be a superhero if she didn't want to, but having powers was already a big responsibility, a huge burden and, like it or not, it was a big change.

How would she tell Lena that the normal life the two of them were building wasn't so normal anymore? She had superpowers.

Samantha knew that Lena wouldn't do much about the powers themselves, but she would be constantly worried about her.

It was like that with Kara.

Knowing that her best friend was Supergirl was not easy for Lena. Such a revelation shook the friendship. Lena felt betrayed, insignificant and untrustworthy. And it was not for less. All the people Lena had ever cared about had deceived, manipulated and lied to her.

Except Sam.

That's why Sam was the main piece for the two friends to have a relationship again. It took a while, but gradually Kara regained Lena's trust.

From that moment, Lena started to worry. Supergirl was no longer just a day-saving Kryptonian, she was Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor's best friend. That's why Lena tried to make a new update on Kara's suit and improvements on the anti-kryptonite suit. And, whenever her best friend was out in the field with someone really powerful, Lena would be available to give all the necessary assistance.

Lena Luthor was the real hero of the two of them and Sam didn’t want to overshadow that, let alone become one more on Lena's list of worries.

However, Samantha also couldn't hide what was happening. She would never forgive herself if she joined the list of people who broke Lena's trust.

Lena came home that night and found Sam sitting on the couch with only the ambient light on. Her girlfriend wasn’t watching tv, looking at her phone or reading a book. Sam was just sitting on the couch, looking away, as if she was in the middle of a big reflection.

And she was.

"Hi," Lena said, pulling Sam out of her world full of fears and uncertainties. “Where's Ruby?”

“Hi.” Sam forced a smile. She was happy to see her girlfriend, but not enough to give a genuine smile. “Went to sleep at Claire's. They had homework to finish...”

“Uh…” Lena smirked. “You mean we have the house just for the two of us?” She sat next to Sam on the sofa.

“For the whole weekend.” Sam informed. This time the smile she opened was truer than the first.

“For the whole weekend.” Lena repeated her girlfriend’s words with a false surprise. She brushed Sam's hair off her neck and placed some kisses there. “I like how it sounds.” She continued to distribute kisses all over the length of her girlfriend's neck.

Sam wanted to cheer up with the touch, but her head was still a mess because of the discovery from earlier.

The good thing about having Ruby out for an entire weekend is that she would have plenty of time to tell Lena and so the two of them would get ready to tell the teenager.

Lena lifted her lips to Sam's mouth and placed a soft kiss there. Sam was relieved that it was just a little tease from her girlfriend. At the moment, she didn't even have a head for it.

“She's really sick of us, isn't she?” Lena asked in an amused tone, laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

“She is.” Sam replied in the same tone.

“How was the lecture?” Lena looked up, just enough to see Sam's expression.

“Better than I imagined.” Sam replied. “They did seem interested.”

“I said your beautiful face would help.” Lena joked. “Even I would pay attention to the lecture from beginning to end.”

“Idiot!” Sam gave Lena's arm a light slap, making the green-eyed brunette laugh. “How was work?”

“Yeah...” Lena made a face of discontent. It was always like that when she didn't want to tell details about her day because it wasn't as productive as she would’ve liked. In the past few weeks, she was dealing with many failures. “It would be better if you were there.”

“Andrea doesn't like my guts.” Sam said.

“Or it’s you who don’t like hers?” Lena smirked.

“That's not it!” Sam defended herself, offended. “She's just...” She twisted her mouth in a funny grimace. “ _Too_ Latina.”

“ _Too_ Latina?” Lena laughed. “I didn't know you were xenophobic, Samantha!”

“I'm not...” Sam rolled her eyes when she noticed that Lena was still making fun of her. “She doesn’t like my guts. Period.”

“It's all right.” Lena put her arm around Sam's shoulders, hugging her sideways. An amused smile was still on her face. She would never tire of finding adorable Sam’ jealousy. “What we are going to eat? I'm starving.”

“Doesn't that bore you?” Sam ignored Lena's question by asking another one over the top.

“What?” The CEO asked, really having no idea what her girlfriend was referring to.

“Our life.” Sam explained. “Don't you think it's too normal? I don't…” She shrugged. “I don’t know…”

"Babe," Lena laughed and placed a kiss on Sam's temple. “I'm helping my friend create lenses that help with PTSD. Today we found out that the approach used was not working because people were preferring to live in the virtual world that we created.” The CEO laughed humorlessly. Whenever she thought she was one step closer to improving the life of humanity, human beings themselves made a point of making her work more difficult. “Recently, I found out that my best friend is Supergirl. Some days of the week I spend at the DEO, helping her catch bad guys... When I go through that door...” Lena pointed towards the front door of the house and smiled sweetly. “I breathe relieved that the time has finally come to have a little bit of normalcy in my life. Getting home, having dinner with you and Ruby, watching a movie, playing video games, helping Ruby with school... All of this is my favorite part of the night, because the favorite part of my day is waking up every morning by your side.”

Sam broke into an emotional smile. She imagined that she would receive some kind of positive response from Lena about loving normalcy, but it didn't cross her mind that it would be something that, while filling her heart with more love for that woman in front of her, would also make her heart sink.

“I...” Lena paused and smiled nostalgically. “I never had a real normal life and, being sincere, I never imagined that I would, but this right here...” This time the smile became emotional. Lena brought her hand up to Sam's cheek, lightly stroking it with her finger. “I would trade all the life I have out there for the normal life we have here.”

That Lena managed to have all the right words; Sam knew. After all, if she continued to live in National City, it was because of Lena's statement. If her girlfriend hadn't stopped her from going, she would probably be in Metropolis right now wondering what the two of them could have been had she not left.

That relationship was like that. Exchange of love words, advices, motivation and words of support. But for the first time, however beautiful and exciting it was to hear all that from Lena, it was not necessarily what Samantha was looking for. How was she going to tell her girlfriend that they no longer had a normal life? It was only a matter of time before she developed the other powers. After that, what would they do?

Sam was unable to tell Lena that night. How could she, since after that statement the only thing her heart ordered was for her to kiss Lena? And that was exactly what she did. Sam kissed Lena, conveying in that kiss all the love and affection she had for that woman. Demonstrating in each touch how thankful she was and enjoyed having Lena in her life.

**

Samantha floated.

_Literally._

One night with Lena, trapped inside the bubble of love, was what Sam needed to calm her thoughts. Throughout the night of kisses, touches, declarations of love in breathless whispers and ecstasy, Samantha forgot about the news that it would change not only her life forever.

Sam let herself be flooded with all the love that Lena had to offer, just as she filled her girlfriend with all the love that was in her heart. With that, Ruby's mother had a peaceful night's sleep.

Quiet to the point of floating.

Sam floated about six feet above the bed. Not feeling Lena's body heat or her girlfriend's breath on her neck, Sam ran her hand over what she thought would be the mattress on the bed. Sam didn't feel anything. Her hand wandered in a complete emptiness.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look for an explanation for what was going on. The shock was bigger when she had the peripheral vision of Lena sleeping. Sam looked at her body, which was stretched as if she were lying down, and was startled. The fright mixed with confusion was so strong that the density of her body returned, making her fall back on the bed.

Sam's sudden return to the bed made Lena wake up in a jump.

“Babe, are you okay? Lena looked at her girlfriend with some concern when she saw her confused face. “Was it one of those dreams were you’re falling?

“They say we never die in those dreams.” Sam snapped. She wouldn't lie to Lena, confirming that she had a dream that she didn't have, but she also wasn't ready to reveal what was really going on. “The moment of impact always makes us wake up.”

“See who knows things too.” Lena used a mocking tone. Sam winced.

“When Ruby was younger, she always dreamed that she was falling,” Sam started to explain the reason for her random knowledge. “So, I had to research what it meant.”

“Since you became an expert in dreams…” Lena smiled suggestively at the corner of her face. “What is the meaning of a weekend alone at home with your girlfriend?”

“Uh…” Sam pretended to think. “There are several meanings for that...” With each word said, both her body and her face brought her closer to Lena. The tone of voice increasingly low, making sure that Lena's green eyes did not miss her girlfriend’s movement. “My favorite…”

Sam spared the words and advanced on Lena's lips, starting a warm kiss. Lena climbed onto Sam's lap; the honey-eyed brunette's hands were spread flat on either side of the businesswoman's waist. Lena took her body further, following the rhythm of the kiss in which tongues tried to fight for dominance, but always finding the perfect synchrony at the time of all exploration. Gradually the bodies started to heat up. It was necessary to separate the mouths to get some air, but Lena didn’t want to miss a single second. She lowered her lips to Sam's neck, spreading kisses and bites throughout the region, causing Sam to let out a low moan.

Sam tightened her hands on Lena's waist. The mouths met again. Each low moan of pleasure made the bodies burn more. Samantha rolled with Lena on the bed, stopping over her girlfriend. Lena smirked, full of lust, and lifted her head so that her lips met Sam's, starting yet another passionate kiss.

It was at that moment that things started to heat up more than they should. It wasn't just Sam's body that started to burn with every touch of Lena or every kiss exchanged, her eyes also started to burn. Samantha knew that feeling well. She might not necessarily have lived it, but it was still her body and certain things she still remembered.

Immediately, Samantha got off Lena, got out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

“No, no, no.” She murmured as she splashed water on her face to see if her eyes went back to normal. “This can’t...” Sam lifted her head, facing the mirror and carefully opened her eyes.

_Bad idea._

Her honey-colored eyes looked like red volcano larvae. She tried to close her eyes again so she wouldn’t cause any damage and continued to splash her face with water.

“Sam?” Lena knocked on the door three times. “Is everything okay?”

Sam heard the door handle turn. Luckily, the tallest brunette had remembered to actually lock the door when she decided to hide in the bathroom.

“I'm leaving now.” The answer was another way for Sam not to lie to Lena. Nothing was right, only she still didn't want Lena to find out about it.

After the small incident, Sam managed to come up with an excuse for them not to continue the morning sex and go to breakfast. Of course Sam wanted to spend the entire Saturday messing up the sheets on the bed with Lena, but she didn't want to kill her girlfriend in the process. She managed to control the laser vision from shooting that time, but who could guarantee that she would do it the next?

Like any normal couple, the two planned to have a Saturday cliché like most couples in love did. Although Ruby could already spend a few hours alone without setting the house on fire, for the past year, Sam and Lena chose not to exclude the girl from their weekend programs. Sometimes, Ruby who had to insist that the two of them do something just for them, always claiming that it would do well for their relationship.

Ruby wasn't wrong.

It was another mood when Sam and Lena went out alone, and that Saturday was no different.

After breakfast they took a walk in the park, stopped for lunch at a restaurant near the port and finished the tour at the cinema. When they returned home, they ordered pizza and curled up on the couch watching some episodes of a random show they chose.

Throughout that Saturday, Sam had few times to think about the drastic change her life would have. The superpowers gave a truce, so it was even simpler to forget that they existed and enjoy Lena's company.

On Sunday, the couple went out to lunch at one of Lena's favorite restaurants - at Sam's insistence, since Lena wanted them to go to lunch at one of Sam's favorite restaurants - and then spent the rest of the afternoon in a museum.

Ruby came home early in the evening. After much discussion about what they would have for dinner, the family decided to make hamburgers.

“If nothing goes right, I'll create lids that are easier to open.” Lena commented during her failed attempt to open the pickle jar.

“Let me try.” Sam held out her hand. Lena looked at her girlfriend with an incredulous expression and handed the pot to her. “The secret is...”

Before Sam had a chance to complete the sentence, the pickle jar burst into her hand, scattering shards of glass everywhere.

“Oh my God, Sam!” Lena took her girlfriend's hands. “Are you alright?” She analyzed Sam's hands looking for a cut, as it was very unlikely that such an explosion wouldn’t have made even a small scratch, but she found nothing.

“It was just a scare.” Sam tore her hands away from Lena's hands subtly. “The glass should be cracked. I…” She took a few steps back with her attention focused on the floor full of water, pickles and broken glass. “I'll get a cloth to clean up this mess.”

Sam went to the cleaning area and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

The brunette's breathing was irregular and she looked at her hands as if she had a strange object in front of her eyes, but it was only her hands wet from the pickle preserve, without any scratches.

Sam's chest tightened and air started to run out of her lungs. She put her hands on her chest, forcing her breath, but with each passing second it became more difficult to breathe. Sam's vision was blurred, with a small imbalance. L-Corp's CFO held the bar on one of the shelves, balancing itself to keep from falling. The bar ended up kneading with the force that Sam used to hold it. The shortness of breath got worse. It started to be desperate.

_Calm down, Samantha!_

It was what Sam started to repeat to herself mentally. They were just superpowers. Her cells were regenerating. She was a Kryptonian and, like all Kryptonians, she would have superpowers. It wasn’t Reign anymore. The changes her body presented now had nothing to do with a worldkiller.

Following this line of thought, Sam gradually calmed down. However, an alert that something was not right was triggered. She needed to learn to deal with her powers. She needed to start seeing it as a positive thing, not a curse. If she couldn't get rid of her powers, she would have to learn to live with them.

So, the next day, Samantha went to the only place that could help her control her powers. That would be the first step. Once she had everything under control, she would take the second step, which was to tell Lena the whole truth. She wanted to have full mastery of her powers and a speech about how Lena shouldn't have to worry about her before she actually told her. Only this way so as not to spoil the normal life they were building.

“Hey!” Sam smiled at Alex and Maggie. The two were at the center of the DEO at the huge round table they used to combine strategies. “I didn't know you two...”

“No! We don't...” The two denied together. “A common case.” Maggie explained.

“Not the two of us...” Alex made a noise with her mouth and shook her head in negative. “What are you…”

“I agreed to meet Kara here.”

As soon as the last word was said, Kara landed in the DEO carrying a box of donuts.

“I bought vegan.” Kara informed placing the box on the table. “It's so cool that you're here again!”

“Only for this case.” Maggie clarified. “And thanks for the donuts.”

Kara responded to her ex-sister-in-law's thanks with a smile and a subtle nod. This without leaving the posture with arms crossed.

“Sam, you wanted to...”

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Sam asked with a little fear.

“Of course.” Kara replied in an uncertain tone.

Since she got the call from Sam, she couldn't understand why her friend set up an appointment at the DEO. It was totally unusual, especially since Sam was without Lena. Since Lena had won a free pass for the DEO, Sam had never stepped there. In fact, the last time Kara knew that Sam had visited the DEO was when the whole Reign nightmare was over.

The two went to the DEO training room. Sam quickly scanned the whole place. She was so used to "visiting" only the infirmary and the main wing that she forgot that the facility was huge.

Kara stood there, just watching Sam's movements. Her friend looked different compared to the last time they met; Kara just couldn't say how.

“So...” Sam broke the silence. Kara remained still, just looking at her friend very carefully. “I think it’s better if I show you...”

Sam fixed her eyes on a spot on the training room wall. Kara frowned in confusion, having no idea what Sam's purpose was there.

“Come on!” Sam murmured impatiently. “When it was to mess up my Saturday…” She narrowed her eyes, staring at the spot with much more concentration, until her eyes fired a few bursts of red lasers.

“Wow!” Kara exclaimed, perplexed. “Sam, how…?”

“Well...”

“Is that...? Kara didn’t complete because she was aware of how delicate the subject was for Sam.

“No!” Sam assured. “At least according to Alex, no. I am myself.”

“You…” Before Kara finished her questioning, things started to line up in her head. “You are Kryptonian.” She concluded. Sam nodded, stating. “Why now? I thought with Reign dead...”

"Me too," Sam blew out a breath. “But from what Alex said, with the separation, my body needed time for the cells to reintegrate.”

“And now you also have powers caused by the yellow sun.” Kara concluded. Again, Sam just nodded, stating. “This is amazing!” The Girl of Steel exclaimed completely excited, but Samantha didn’t share her animation. The brunette remained standing with her arms crossed and a neutral expression. “Isn't it amazing?”

“Let's say that if I could choose not to have powers, I would.” Sam said sincerely. “But since I know it's impossible... I just want to learn to control them so I don’t hurt anyone. Can you teach me?”

“Of course.” Kara said without even thinking. Sam positioned herself in the center of the training room and sent Kara a small smile, relieved that her friend had accepted. “You mean now?” Kara asked with surprise. Sam muttered an "uhum". Kara made a funny "ok" expression and also positioned herself in the center of the training room. “Show me what you know.”

It was a week of a lot of training. With each new achievement of Sam in controlling her powers, she breathed a sigh of relief.

At home, Lena suspected that something was going on with her girlfriend, but whenever she tried to address the issue, Sam would talk it out. Lena respected it. When Sam was ready, she would trust her to tell whatever was going on.

The following week, Sam and Kara walked side by side on the street. Samantha stopped by Catco to "pick up" Kara and the two decided to walk to the DEO. Sam still didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of flying around, so Kara didn't push. When her friend was ready, she would fly without even Kara having to ask.

A woman screaming for help caught their attention. They looked around for what was going on when a man wearing a hooded sweatshirt ran past them, clutching a bag between his arms.

“I'll be right back.” Kara warned before using her super speed to go after the thief.

Sam waited for Kara standing on the sidewalk, until she noticed another man also wearing a bonnet sweatshirt running across the street. Soon, the owner of the stolen bag appeared shouting "thief" and pointing at the man across the street.

Sam's first instinct was to stay put and do nothing. She just wanted to learn how to control her powers, not be a new National City superhero. However, she was never the type of person who denied help to those she needed or who let bad guys go unpunished. That is why, running from her first instinct, Sam used super speed to reach the thief and cornered him on the pole, taking the woman's bag back.

The bandit carried a frightened expression. Thinking that she was hurting the man, Sam threatened to remove the arm that tightened the division between the thief's chest and neck, but was surprised with a stab in the direction of her liver.

Samantha followed the man's movement with her eyes. Her first instinct was to release the thief to stop the blood, however, the knife pierced her shirt and when it was time to pierce her body, the pointed weapon warped.

“Who are you?” The bandit questioned with wide eyes.

Before Sam could say anything, the thief passed out right in her arms. Looking to the side, she found Kara. The Steel Girl had knocked out the man with just a flick.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked with concern.

“I...” Sam took a hand to the part hit. Nothing hurt. There wasn’t a single bruise. “I think so.”

“The first one we never forget.” Kara said with a little smile dragging the thief by the collar of his shirt.

She was right.

For the rest of that day, Sam kept thinking about the thief which she helped Kara with and the thanking words of the two girls who had their bags stolen. Supergirl took all the credit, but Sam can still enjoy a good feeling. For the first time after her first week of discovering her powers.

For all those days, Samantha believed that powers were a burden, but after helping Kara catch a thief... It was exciting and even gave a new meaning to her training. Only none of that mattered. Sam didn't train to be a superhero. Her trainings with Kara were exclusive to learn to control her powers and not endanger her family's life.

_Only that._

Later that day, Sam shared a bed with Lena. Her girlfriend slept peacefully beside her, while Sam had her eyes wide open looking at the ceiling.

Why did that have to happen right now? Why couldn't she live her romance with Lena without any major hitches? Sam didn't want to be a superhero, but the feeling of being one for thirty seconds was interesting. Part of herself felt it was something she should be doing as well. Kara embraced her powers. Nia too. Why wouldn't she do the same?

The answer was simple: she didn't want to take that weight into her house. Lena herself said that she loved the life they had for having nothing to do with superheroes. Sam couldn't turn into one and screw it up.

Sam didn't want to become a superhero.

_Didn't she really want to?_

Samantha turned to the side on the bed and stayed for long minutes watching every trace of Lena's features.

In Reign's time, her girlfriend didn’t sleep, barely ate, lived only to find a way to separate Sam from Reign.

When it was over, it wasn't just Sam who was physically and emotionally tired of it all. Lena was too. She tried to look like she didn't, but Sam knew Lena well enough to know how much all those weeks had drained her. The following week, Lena didn't settle. She kept checking on Sam to see if she had anything irregular, if she hadn't missed anything. It was like that at the beginning of the relationship too. For the first month, Lena examined Sam every week, until the moment the honey-eyed brunette said she had nothing to worry about. She was really free of Reign.

Sam who asked Lena to let her guard down. And although they cannot do anything, if they had continued with the exams, they would see the superpowers coming. They would create a plan. They would decide whether to continue each other's lives after the drastic change. However, a year passed, they had other plans, Lena no longer carried the weight of the world with her, she had no worries at home. Why would Sam take that away from her?

It was confusing. Complicated. Sam felt like a hypocrite for hiding it from Lena. Despite her reasons, it still wasn't enough. She knew that. The best thing was to get it over with, but Sam didn't have the courage. Her confused head did not allow her to make a coherent decision. All the exits she thought of at some point ended up colliding, making everything more complicated and confusing.

**

It had been four months since Lena and Andrea had been working on contact lenses that could treat PTSD, because of that, Sam had returned with her full-time job as CFO at L-Corp. Lena stayed more at Obsidian than at her own company, so it was the most correct decision to make.

At first Sam was a little jealous. Lena working with a teenage ex-girlfriend with whom she had as strong a connection as the two had and who just didn’t go ahead because of the different path the two took in their careers.

If Sam was gone and Lena and Andrea's paths crossed, maybe they would be together? Would she have missed another chance?

_“I loved her. Lena admitted. The two of them were in the park, leaning against the protection rail that gave a view of the river that led boats and ships to the port. “For a while I thought she was the love of my life. If we hadn't parted because of college...” She shrugged. “Who knows?”_

_Sam looked down. She had to express her discomfort with the time that Lena and Andrea spent together. The two not only spent hours locked in a laboratory. They went out to lunch, dinner, and often Lena came home when Sam was already asleep. As much as she trusted Lena, knowing that they both had a loving past did not help at all._

_“Then I met you.” Lena said without taking her attention off Sam's profile. The honey-eyed brunette looked up, looking at Lena with a little surprise in her eyes due to the declaration. “At 3 in the morning. When I saw you sitting in that armchair so concentrated, I was sure that you were the love of my life. ARE the love of my life.” The CEO rectified._

_“Love at first sight?” Sam laughed. "You don't have to be that emotional either, Lena."_

_“I said several times that it was really love at first sight, but you don't believe me.”_

_Sam laughed at her girlfriend's fake drama. Of course she believed in Lena. The same had happened to her. She turned to face Lena. The green-eyed brunette imitated the movement, further shortening the distance between the two._

_“So, you don't have to be jealous.” Lena continued, this time using a teasing tone. “We're just friends.”_

_“I am not jealous.” Sam said, offended. “I just made clear my discomfort about how close you two are.”_

_“Discomfort. Jealousy. Same thing.” Lena smirked. Sam rolled her eyes in response. Lena laughed. “I love you.” She said almost in a whisper._

_“I love you.” Sam declared back in the same tone of voice, brought both hands to Lena's face and kissed her._

Due to the work she did at Obsidian it was normal for some days of the week Lena to go out to work well before Sam even woke up. That very day she didn't even threaten to dawn when Lena left home to continue her innovative work.

Sam's cell phone rang.

“Hi, babe.” Sam answered the call with a wide smile.

“Please tell me you're still home.” Lena's tone was almost pleading.

“If you had called me a minute later the answer would be "no". Sam replied. “Why?”

“She needs the purse she used yesterday.” Sam heard Andrea's voice on the other end of the call.

“Hi Andrea. Good morning to you too.” Sam said sarcastically.

“The driver will be there in two minutes, babe.” Lena warned. “Can you give it to him, please?”

“It’s a matter of life or death.” Andrea said in a mocking tone.

"Are you always going to put the phone on speaker when you call me and are with her?"

“It's part of our contract.” Andrea replied. “Just like all lunches and dinners.” Sam might not see it, but she was sure Andrea was smiling in defiance.

“That's it? Or are you going to let me know that you are going to include a night with my girlfriend in the contract as well?” Sam asked impatiently.

“It wouldn't be a bad idea...” Andrea said in a thoughtful tone.

“Okay.” Lena took the phone off the speaker. “That's just it, babe. You are an angel in my life. Thank you so much. Love you.”

“You don’t do more than your obligation to love me.” Sam said in a serious tone. The driver honked his horn. “Your purse’s ride arrived. See you later.” She hung up the phone.

The purse was on the kitchen counter. Sam, who was in the living room, made her way to the room. When she was almost reaching the bag, a new skill decided to show up: the x-ray vision.

Sam and Kara had been working for the superpower to manifest itself since the beginning of the week, but nothing happened. Sam came to believe that she wouldn’t have the x-ray vision. She could have Kryptonian DNA, but she wasn’t born the same way as Kara and Clark. In fact, Sam still had a lot of doubts about it.

Sometimes Sam would joke about the inopportune moments that x-ray vision could manifest, like laser vision. She just didn't expect that moment to end up spoiling a surprise that Lena was preparing.

“Oh Lena...” Sam spoke with regret.

Sam didn't open her girlfriend's purse to confirm. She wouldn't cross that line without her permission. But the x-ray view made most of the things in the bag clear, and one of those items was a box with a ring inside.

**

The anniversary dinner was different from what Lena expected. She believed that they would remember moments from that last year and even stories from the first time they dated, but what she got was a distant Samantha.

When they decided to engage again in a serious relationship, the question came whether they would start counting from the kiss at Sam's house or whether they would take into account the time they spent together years ago. Nor did it take much discussion to reach consensus. The time they spent together in the past counted, but they were going to start a new chapter in their lives in which they knew they no longer had an expiration date. Years ago, as much as they had deluded themselves thinking they would be together forever, deep down they knew that at some point they would have to follow with their lives. After that, part of them were waiting for the right moment to be together. That moment came after six years, so it deserved a celebration of its own.

For a few times Lena tried to know why Sam was so far away. The only thing she got was her girlfriend talking it out.

They remembered some moments, had some laughs, but the atmosphere was different, Lena could feel it.

Maybe Sam had a bad day at work or she just didn't like the restaurant any more than she used to.

Who was Lena trying to deceive? Sam had been awkward for a few days, and as much as Lena tried to figure out what was going on, Sam didn't say a single word.

With the end of dinner, the two chose to walk the streets of National City for a while before returning home. A walk could be all Sam needed to forget, at least for a while, what bothered her.

For many minutes it seemed that it had worked. Sam became a little more talkative. They laughed and recalled a few more moments, enough for Lena to continue with what she had been thinking for weeks.

“I had a lot of plans on how I was going to do this, but Ruby said you would be suspicious of them all.” Lena gave a nervous laugh. She didn't believe she was really doing that. “In her words: "this is very emotional even for you, Lena".”

Sam closed her eyes briefly. She thought that Lena could have changed her mind or that she was wrong about the rings, but the beginning of that speech revealed what was to come next.

“I love you, Sam...”

“Lena, please don't.” Sam asked in a voice. At the same moment she felt her heart start to break. “If you are going to do what I think you are going to do, just...” She put her hands forward in a clear "stop" gesture.

“Sam…” Lena took a black box out of her overcoat and opened it.

“Lena…” Sam interrupted what Lena was going to start saying. She shook her head slightly, feeling the vision blur. “This is going too fast.”

"This?” Lena frowned, confused.

“Us.” Sam clarified. “These last few days I realized that I didn't stop to process.”

“Process what?”

“What happened in the last year.” She explained. “I literally shared the body with a worldkiller. Instead of dealing with this, I jumped in this relationship, we started living together and…”

“I thought it was a decision we made together.” Lena interrupted. The brunette really wanted to understand where that was coming from and where that conversation was going. “That we were ready because of all the time we lost.”

“And it was! Only…” Sam shrugged. “This is going too fast. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to suffocate and...” A tear streamed down Sam's face. “I need space, Lena.”

“You...” Lena gave a nervous laugh. “From what, exactly?”

“From...” Sam was unable to complete. She couldn't. It wasn't what she was feeling or what she wanted.

“Wow!” Lena laughed humorlessly, discredited. “That's why you're...” Lena's green eyes started to shine because of the tears. “You could have told me that before...” She stretched her arms, saying a silent "all this". “I expected more from you, Samantha.”

Samantha Arias wanted to marry Lena Luthor. Wanted years ago. She still wanted it today. And if the marriage proposal had come two weeks earlier, she would have accepted it without even thinking.

If she didn't have to deal with the drastic change that her life has had in the past two weeks, she would surely have accepted it. Instead, she chose to hurt the person she loved most in life.

Watching Lena turn her back and leave was one of the most difficult things that Sam had ever done. But it was necessary. She needed to get her head in order before updating Lena. It probably should have been the dumbest decision she ever made, but it was the only one she could think of. She wanted to have complete control of her powers and what she was going to do with them before having a real conversation with Lena.

**

National City had a new superhero. Without a face or name, the city knew they existed because of the times they helped Supergirl and Dreamer with the bad guys.

Most of the time the new superhero was a bit of a mess. This made the newspapers deduce that she was some apprentice or even a relative of Supergirl, after all, they had the same powers.

Sam believed it would be a one-time thing after she helped Kara to stop a thief. But whenever Supergirl and Dreamer needed help, something about Sam practically pushed her to help, and the times she chose not to, she got a bad feeling.

Why would she have all those powers if it weren't to be used for good? To help a friend in trouble? Help a city in trouble? It would be selfish of her to pretend that her powers did not exist.

Another thing Sam learned over the course of days. She would never have her normal life back. She was a Kryptonian. She would carry the powers with her forever, so taking that into consideration, Samantha made a new decision on top of the decision to tell Lena the whole truth.

The (ex) couple did not speak since the proposal was refused. That same night, Lena left the house they lived in. Sam still insisted that she stay and decide what they would do the next day, only that Lena used Sam's words against her, saying that she didn't want to suffocate her anymore, so she would give her the space she wanted so much.

The days that went by were difficult - and still are. Sam missed Lena constantly. The CEO stopped taking the strides she used to take almost daily at L-Corp, given that most of the time it was just to see Sam. Lena blindly trusted Sam's job as CFO, so she didn't have to keep an eye on every job she did every five minutes. Unfortunately for Sam, neither important documents that necessarily required Lena's signature had in those days to be used as an excuse to see her girlfriend.

The only times Sam forgot her girlfriend and the stupid decision she had made was when she was training or helping to keep National City a safer place.

Two weeks have passed since the space request. Sam felt more secure about her powers. The only thing she still couldn't do was fly. Sometimes she floated, but taking off... Kara said it was because of the weight of the world she was carrying. When her heart became lighter, her body would also be, so that Sam would be able to fly through National City.

Samantha didn't know anything about it, however she wanted her heart to be lighter again, so she texted Lena asking if they could talk. She was going to put an end to that "secret" that prevented the two from being together. The answer took some time, but when it came, it was affirmative.

The conversation was scheduled for the middle of the night. Lena and Andrea had a development with the lenses, so they wanted to do one last test before ending the day. Sam even tried to leave it for another day, but Lena insisted that they talk. It was necessary after two weeks without exchanging a single "hi".

“Usually I come here to think.” Kara said stopping next to Sam on the balcony of the DEO. “Are you okay?”

“At first I didn't understand.” Sam said. Kara frowned, waiting for Sam to continue so she could understand what her friend was referring to. “You hid your secret for all these years, now…"

“Sam…” Kara directed a tender smile at the brunette. "I was a coward, a hypocrite, and I hurt Lena in a way you never..." She shook her head. “You were building a new life out of nothing...” The Girl of Steel gestures, showing Sam in the standard costume that everyone at DEO wore. “You needed to understand who you are to be able to tell her.”

“I hurt her too.” Sam turned her body forward on the balcony. It was a beautiful night in National City. “I was the only person who never lied to her...”

“You didn't lie, Sam.” Kara said in a sweet tone. “You just wasn't ready to tell. Lena will understand.”

“I hope you're right.”

The two were silent for some time, just staring at the starry sky of another warm National City night.

Sam thanked mentally for having Kara there. From the beginning, the friend did nothing but give her all the necessary support. And that was really Kara's intention. Being there for Sam the same way Alex had been and was still for her. Although she was already used to it, it was still a great burden to carry the strength of a god within her, so all support was really welcome.

“So, that's the view of someone who has a window, huh?”

The familiar voice made Kara close her eyes and let out a long, tired breath. It was the end of the day. She had a lot of crime to fight in National City. Couldn't she have waited for the next day?

“Director Danvers let me out. I hope you do not mind.” The mocking tone made Kara roll her eyes and, only then, she turned to face the red-haired woman. “They said that the bangs had been very good for you.”

“What do you want, Maxima?” Kara got to the point.

“The usual.” Maxima shrugged. “Marry and have children with a Kryptonian.”

“Maxima, get over it!” Kara exclaimed without an ounce of patience. “Superman wants nothing to do with you.”

“I know.” Maxima rolled her eyes. Why did they have to keep repeating that? “But you...” The redhead took a few steps forward, shortening the distance between her and Kara. “But you…”

“Me…”

Before Kara could have any kind of reaction, Maxima's lips were glued to hers.

Sam's eyes widened without reaction. What was happening?

Kara wondered the same thing when she realized what was going on. She opened her eyes wide, seeing Maxima's lips glued to hers and gave the redhead a little push.

“What are you doing?” Kara wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, making a face.

“Of course.” Maxima rolled her eyes, disappointed. “Of course it only works with men. We invented misandry.”

“What...” Sam did not complete the question. The whole interaction was so confusing for her.

“If you don't want to marry me...”

“Of course I don't want to marry you!” Kara interrupted, finding it completely absurd. “And even if I did, you want children...”

“As if science and technology were not advanced enough to have a child with the combination of our genes.” Maxima said as if it was nothing much. Kara opened her mouth, speechless. The time that the redhead spent imprisoned made her really think about everything. “But, since you don't want to marry me...” The redhead passed Kara and Sam, running away from the balcony of the DEO.

“Great!” Kara slapped her hands on each part of her body. “There goes my quiet night.”

**

“Shouldn't you be leaving?” Andrea asked. It had been more than twenty minutes since they had decided to leave the next test for the next day because of the small flaw in the previous test, but every time Lena made up an excuse to stay in the lab. “Or is that just an excuse to cancel?”

“She knows how important this job is.” Lena replied with attention focused on the tablet in her hands.

“She also knows that I know how important this relationship is to you.” Andrea took the tablet from Lena's hands. “What are you so afraid of, Lena?”

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Lena snorted, annoyed. “If you don't want to work anymore today, just say it, you don't have to keep hunting a subject…”

“Technically, I already said that I don't want to work today.” Andrea said in an obvious tone. “And since when snorting keeps me away, Lena? We are good. After many years, we are fine, so... Talk. It's me, Lena.”

“Okay!” Lena exclaimed, annoyed. “I thought we were on the same page, until...” She let out a long sigh, shaking her head in negative. With each passing day, instead of having some kind of clarification, Lena had more confusion. “What if she wants to end everything for good? I never thought we would be together again. It happened. I thought it would be different this time, but...” She shrugged. “And I have no idea what happened. She asked for a space, I gave that space, now...”

“Now you need to stop suffering from the possibilities and face the reality.” Andrea said seriously. “Only then will you know if there a way for you to get back together.”

“What if we don't?” Lena looked at Andrea with drooping green eyes. Such a possibility terrified her.

“At least you tried.”

The building's evacuation alarm went off.

Lena and Andrea thought it was just a surprise simulation as they used to have at one time or another until they were told that the evacuation was true, as Supergirl, Dreamer and the mysterious superhero fought a villain near the Catco/Obsidian building and, as Supergirl's fights always ended with destroyed buildings...

Lena and Andrea left the building. At the entrance, Andrea's driver was waiting for her to get her out of there safely. The latina offered Lena a ride, but the CEO declined, stating that she would stay to see if Supergirl needed any help. Andrea laughed, made one of her jokes, and left, leaving the National City hero to save the night. She knew that nothing she said would make Lena change her mind about it.

When Lena arrived at the place of chaos, Dreamer - with the help of the DEO - surrendered the villain. Supergirl was trapped under a lot of concrete, weakened by some kryptonite stones that had been thrown there, while the mysterious superhero was lying on the floor unconscious a few meters away from Kara.

As Alex ran to help Kara, Lena went to the mysterious superhero, having a shocking surprise.

“Sam?”

**

Lena's head was a sea of confusion. Beside Sam's bed in the DEO ward, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up, Lena was looking for a meaning for what she saw.

Once again, how could she have been so blind? Obviously Sam was the mysterious superhero. Who else? She just couldn't understand how it had happened.

Alex even tried to give some kind of explanation, but Lena wouldn't listen. Which was to be expected. Lena was practically reliving a situation that happened months ago, now with her girlfriend.

After they got to the DEO, Sam started to wake up. Having no idea what had happened since the moment he passed out, the brunette was startled to find Lena sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand.

"Lena..." Sam closed her eyes and blew out a breath. She didn't want Lena to have found out that way.

“When we get home, we talk.” The tone of voice that Lena used was firm, even cold.

“Kara…” Sam looked to the side and found the blonde sleeping on the next bed.

“She is fine.” Lena assured Lena. “She just needs to rest.”

“Lena...”

“Part of me knew it was you.” Lena started. The phrase made Sam's heart ache. The beating she got from Maxima was nothing compared to that. “Only I didn't want to believe it because I was sure that if I were you, I would know. You would tell me.”

“I was going to tell. Tonight.” Sam explained. “But things got out of hand and...” She slammed both hands on the bed. “I didn't want to hide it from you.”

“If you didn't want to hide, you would have told me.” Lena said sarcastically. “What is your problem?” Her green eyes began to fill with tears. “Why would you rather hide things from me than go straight to the point? I'm a grown-up woman. I would understand. Even more from the woman I intended to marry.”

“Lena, please...” Sam's tone was pleading.

“Now I'm the one who needs a space.”

That is why Samantha Arias literally went to space. Part of herself really wanted to know more about her origin, however most wanted to escape the possible end of their relationship. However, Alura was right. Continuing in Argo City would not bring her the answers she was looking for and, if she took a little longer, Lena would end up giving up on her - if she hadn't already given up.

That same night, Sam thanked Alura for the lodging and for having taught her everything he knew about her origin and returned home.

With the trip to Argo City, Lena returned to the house they shared, before the entire request for space, to be with Ruby. As much as the girl wanted, Sam would never let her daughter spend more than a few days with Alex. At the time of Reign, the girl got blue hair. Sam would never pay to see what Ruby would do if she stayed with Alex for fifteen days.

The house was apparently empty. Sam found no one on the floor below. The whole ambient was tidy, denouncing that no one had been there for some time.

Samantha went up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Ruby's room was the first in the hall. Sam smiled a small smile of happiness at finally being able to kill her daughter's longing, but as she got closer to the room, she noticed that the room was empty. Ruby wasn’t home.

Sam's first thought was that Ruby and Lena went out to dinner. The second thought was that Lena simply took Ruby to stay at her apartment instead of staying at the house, implying the breakup.

Sam hoped for the first option, but fearing the second.

She wanted to go back to Argo City and take a few more days off her love life falling apart, but she needed to face Lena right away. If she omitted for weeks that she was the mysterious superhero, she could have an honest conversation with her until-then girlfriend about the weak reasons for doing what she did.

It was a big surprise for Sam to enter the room and find Lena standing on the balcony admiring the night. She was still there. It brought a little peace of mind to Sam's passionate heart. There was still hope.

“I regret every day of the decision I made.” Standing at the entrance to the room, Sam started by saying. Lena didn't move a single muscle. She continued on the balcony, her back to Sam. “After all, it was you. But, because it was you, I was scared.”

Lena gripped the railing on the balcony, threatening to turn to see Sam's face. A face she hadn't seen in over fifteen days. However, Lena remained on her back. She wanted to hear the rest of what Sam had to say.

“We had the normal life you dreamed of so much.” Sam continued. “I didn't want to take that away from you. That's why I decided to omit my powers, learn to control them and only then tell you. It was never my intention to become a mysterious superhero, but…”

“You felt good.” Lena completed and turned to finally face Sam. The honey-eyed brunette nodded and lowered her eyes, embarrassed, not because she liked helping people, but because she had hidden it so long from Lena. “What did you think, Sam?” That I would leave you if you told me you had superpowers? Jesus!” Lena laughed. “I remained Kara's friend after all.”

“That's why.” Sam took a few steps forward, entering the room. “You not only remained Kara's friend but also help her. I know it wouldn't be any different, but what you told me that day...”

Lena gave a humorless laugh, went through the balcony door back to the bedroom. And without saying a single word, she entered the huge closet she had in the bedroom.

“I screwed up, Lena.” Sam continued talking now with a little desperation in her tone. There was nothing worse than Lena's silence. “And I regret that decision every day. I should have told you. I…” let out a long sigh. “Tell me what I need to do that I do to fix it.”

Lena came out of the closet with a huge black box in her hand. The green-eyed brunette remained silent, causing Sam more despair. Lena placed the box on the bed. Samantha stared at the box for a few seconds and then turned her attention to Lena.

“You are right.” Lena finally broke the unbearable silence. “If you chose to be a superhero, I would help you. If you chose to no longer have the powers, I would do anything to find a way to take them away.” Sam opened her mouth for a counter-argument, but Lena wouldn't let her go on. “If you chose not to be a superhero, but to continue with your powers, well...” Lena pointed to the box on the bed.

Sam looked at her girlfriend with confusion. When Lena didn't say another word, she approached the bed and opened the box. Samantha frowned, extremely surprised to find an all-red outfit with white details. She took the clothes out of the box and noticed that it was a suit with pants like Supergirl and Dreamer. Sam smiled broadly, completely delighted. The suit was just beautiful.

“If you decided not to be a superhero, I would have to insist, because I would know that you didn’t make the decision for you.” Lena said. “You don't have to protect me, Sam. We are better together, when we make decisions together. We know each other so well...”

“God!” Sam returned the suit to the box. Her passionate heart was much calmer, the desperation in her tone was gone, but she still wasn't sure what it meant. “If you could forget what I said... About space, about…"

“Sam…” Lena laughed, causing more confusion in Samantha. “Space is for astronaut.”

When Sam least expected it, Lena's lips were glued to hers. At that moment, Samantha was sure that everything would be fine. The weight that existed in her heart was gone, giving way to a lightness that she hadn't felt since the day she discovered she was developing powers. As a result, while tongues were longing to explore each other's mouths, the two began to float. In fact, Sam started and as her hands were around Lena's waist, the businesswoman floated along with her.

Noticing that she had no floor under her feet, Lena broke the kiss and looked down. She laughed when she noticed that they were almost hitting their heads on the bedroom ceiling.

“I think the problem with my flight is solved.” Sam commented playfully.

Lena laughed at her girlfriend's bullshit and the two kissed again, killing each other's longing and enjoying the lack of gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Julia for translating the fic, you did nothing more than your obligation.
> 
> And if Julia continues to translate, there is more where this came from because it's a series of oneshots.


End file.
